A Wolf In Geek's Clothing
by Shailo Leto Lupin
Summary: This is the Story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Thonks from OOTP until DH.
1. Prologue

**Author note: This is my first fanfic. I'm not English, so sorry for possible upcoming mistakes! Enjoy!**

Prologue : Everlasting Friend

Remus was sleeping on the sofa when a silver phoenix appeared in the middle of his small apartment. Dumbledore's voice spoke to him. " Remus, my apologies for interrupting. I understand you're utterly tired, because of last night's events. Nevertheless I need you to come to my office as soon as possible. Or ASAP as the muggles say! And I do love Honeydukes Chocoballs!" The phoenix vanished.

Remus got up. His whole body felt sore due to the full moon the night before. He's was wondering what could possibly be so urgent. Was something wrong with Harry? He took his coat and apparated to Hogsmead. He walked straight to the headmaster's office and slammed the doors open. He saw his best friend sitting behind Dumbledore's desk. " What an entrance! Moony, as far as I can remember you used to be the polite one!" Sirius Black had a huge grin on his face. He got up and walked towards Remus. " You could at least pretend to be polite and say hello." But Remus was still standing on the exact same spot with his mouth open in surprise. He and Sirius had been keeping contact since Peter escaped last year, but he hadn't seen his friend since that terrible night. Remus hurried towards his friend and gave him a hug. " Nice to see you, Padfoot! I must say you look much more like you again!" Remus said while looking at his friend. Sirius looked just as he used to except his eyes. That twinkle in his eyes was gone, replaced by dark shadows. " I must say you've got yourself some more scars, Kinky!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh. Remus looked at him with his teacher look before joining his laughter.

After they both relived their school memories and finally stopped laughing, Dumbledore walked in his office. "Remus, you're here! I see you've reunited with Sirius. Well now, we have to reform the Order. It's time. We're meeting at the family black's home this evening. Sirius you will be staying there for the time being. We need you in the Order" Dumbledore finished and sat in his chair. Sirius smile faded. " Guess I'll be going then. Moony will go with me, won't you?" Sirius pleaded. "of course Padfoot" Remus answered. As they were just about to leave the office Dumbledore spoke to them. " As you might have assumed, there will be joining some new members, including your dear cousin Nymphadora Thonks. I've informed her of your innocence, she took it quiet well." Sirius nodded and left with his oldest friend next to him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: End of the beginning

"Moony? MOONY!" Sirius shouted towards the stairs. Remus was reading a book in the library when he jumped up. He ran down stairs and saw Sirius grinning.

" What is it, Sirius?" Remus looked sternly at him.

"It's hilarious, your panic face!" Sirius said.

"Glad I'm so amusing. Was there anything else, or were you just bored?" Remus was about to go back to his book when Sirius answered.

" The meeting is about to start." Remus followed Sirius to the living room. Everyone looked up when they entered and stared at Sirius. Remus recognized almost everyone from the last war. It felt strange without James and Peter beside him. He looked at his friend and knew Padfoot was thinking exactly the same. He gave him a friendly slap on the back pushing him further in the room. They took a seat in the corner of the room. The smile that Sirius had just a few seconds ago was gone and replaced by a nervous grin. He felt sorry for Sirius. He has been through so much, he couldn't think about how it must have been, thirteen years in Azakban. A cold shiver went through his body and decided to think about something else. He looked around and saw groups of people talking with each other. He saw Mundungus Fletcher arguing with Molly and Arthur talking to Kinsley Shacklebolt. He recognized him from when he went to the ministry a few weeks ago. He had to hand in papers about his 'disease'. He was lost in thought when Dumbledore entered the room followed by Snape.

" Good to see you all! Please take a seat everyone so we can get started." Everyone did as they were told except Snape, he stood against the wall starring at Sirius. He thought about all the things they did to him at Hogwarts and couldn't blame Snape for giving Sirius such an evil stare.

"Hey cousin! Long time no see. Mind if I took this seat?" A witch with blue hair pointed towards the seat next to Sirius. Remus couldn't stop starring at her. She had a heart shaped face with big brown eyes surrounded with long lashes. She was wearing a black t shirts on which stood in pink letters ' My Chemical Romance'. He had no idea what it meant.

"Sure Nymphadora. It's great to see you again. Glad you finally don't need any more diapers." Sirius answered in a bark-like laugh. "Don't call me Nympadora! And I may look grown up, but I'm exactly the same as before you left!" She laughed and ran her hand through his hair.

" Thanks for that!" Sirius tried to do the same to her but when he brought his hand towards her, her hair was gone.

"Damn you metamorphmagus!" Sirius shouted out.

" What?! The I-just-got-out-of-bed-look looks good on you, me not so much." She stuck her tongue out to Sirius, who only laughed harder. Shortly after Sirius and Nymphadora stopped laughing Dumbledore began his speech, which was almost the same as before. Remus wasn't listening and instead was daydreaming about his marauders years.

"Moony, have you met my dearest baby cousin?" Sirius asked. Apparently the meeting was over, because everyone was talking, even a few left he noticed.

"who do you call baby? I'm more mature then you'll ever be!" Nymphadora looked at Sirius who pretended to be insulted.

"Me? Immature? Moony tell her how mature I can be!"

"Nice to meet you Nymphadora. I must say you and Padfoot are much alike." Sirius met Remus eyes with an evil glare.

"It's Tonks by the way. You're Remus I heared. Or do I have to say moony? Actually where does Padfoot and Moony come from?" Remus got a bit nervous and sat up. He didn't want her to know yet that he's a werewolf.

" It's professor Lupin for the kids, Tonks. And as for our ordinary nicknames, which I made up, there's a long funny story behind it. It all began…" Remus looked up and interrupted Sirius.

" Let's not bore Nymphadora with your boring story." Sirius looked shocked at Remus.

"Do not call our fabulous time as Marauders boring, Moony! But I really have to go to the toilet." Sirius jumped up and walking away. Remus felt really self-conscious alone with Tonks. He ran his hand through his hair just to have something to do.

"So Professor huh? Cool! Want something to drink? I'll get it!" Before she left, she turned around and winked to Remus. Now he even felt more uncomfortable. Luckily Sirius ran back in. Remus recognized the grin on his face.

" Merlin's beard what did you do?" Remus asked.

" You know how I used to slam the door open when I went to the toilet?" Remus nodded. " Let's just say I haven't really changed…" Remus squeezed his nose bridge with his fingers before he looked up.

"Who was it?" Sirius looked around him and answered.

"Macgonagall! If she asks, I'm not here!" Sirius ran off towards his room. Remus laughed in himself when Tonks returned.

"Where did Sirius go?" Tonks held tree glasses in the air and passed one on to Remus.

" He had to feed Buckbeak. So what do you do for a living?" Remus asked just to have something to say.

"I'm an auror! Moody was my mentor. You know him right? Quiet handy to be a metamorphmagus as an auror." Tonks enthusiastically answered.

"I've heard about metamorphmagus but never met one until today." Tonks smiled towards Remus who happily smiled back.

"I actually should get going. It was really nice to meet you Remus. Tell Sirius I'll come by tomorrow evening to catch up." Tonks said while she got up. Her foot got stuck between the chair and she fell forward. Remus caught her and lifted her back up her feet. "Sorry, I always trip. You're pretty strong for a professor." She said while she gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering "thanks" in his ear. She left and Remus touched his cheek.

"I saw that you creepy old pervert. So you like me baby cousin, don't ya?" Sirius was leaning against the door frame with a huge grin on his face.

"She's really nice and friendly."Remus mumbled.

"Friendly? Sure… Come on let's do something fun now everyone is gone." Remus hadn't even noticed everyone had left. Remus walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of firewhiskey while Sirius held a magic chess game in his hand. The played a few games of chess that night but Remus couldn't concentrate so Sirius won almost every game. Remus kept thinking about Tonks and about what Sirius said before. He really was too old for her. He didn't even know why he found her so interesting. This is just some high school crush, and it'll be over soon. He felt assured and relieved by that thought and didn't think about it anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm not okay, I promise.

Remus got up and went downstairs. He say Sirius sleeping on the couch on the exact same place he had left him earlier that morning. It has been a few weeks since the first order meeting and almost every evening Tonks came by and almost everytime the evening ended the same way. Sirius sleeping on the couch with a huge hangover. These last few weeks Tonks really became a good friend, but he still hadn't told her he is a werewolf. Every time Sirius was about to say something in that direction he changed the subject. Remus was making breakfast when Sirius woke up.

" Sirius, is Tonks coming over today?" Remus asked as his friend got up.

" No she had work to do at the ministry, but she promised to stop by tomorrow evening. Then I can finally brag about our days as Marauders!" Sirius answered while he took some coffee Remus made.

"Please don't." Remus looked straight at his friend.

"Why not? Tonks would be very interested in a rebellious Remus." A huge grin spread on Sirius' face.

"I don't want her to know that I'm a werewolf, not yet." Remus signed.

"Why? You worry she wouldn't want to make out with a man who has a fluffy little problem?" Sirius suddenly looked pissed off.

"No that's not what I was worrying about! I just don't want to tell her so soon."

"That's bullocks and you know it! Stop thinking your worthless and get up for yourself! If she knew what you must go through every month, she would be impressed by your courage." Remus was surprised by Sirius' outburst, but it actually made him feel better. Their eyes met and they started laughing.

"I won't tell her, you will. Just tell her as soon as possible and if she doesn't understand, she not worth you." Sirius said while giving Remus a hug.

"Thanks Padfoot! I will."

"Good, now let's just have some fun today!" Sirius got up to get some drinks.

"By the way, I'm gonna hook you guys up! I have nothing better to do if Dumbledore won't let me help with the order. This will be my new mission." Sirius shouted from the kitchen. He walked back into the living room when Remus answered.

"No!" Remus looked angry towards Sirius.

"Jeez relax Mooney! You need someone to pet your fur." Sirius winked towards Remus, which only made him angrier.

"No Sirius! Not her!" Remus shouted.

"Why not? She's pretty, smart, funny. She's me in a woman's body! She's perfect for you!"

"That's why, Sirius! She's perfect, and I'm old, poor and dangerous." Remus let himself fall into the couch behind him and took a drink.

"Didn't you just heard my speech? Stop pretending you're worthless!" Sirius also took a drink and sat beside Remus.

"Can't you find yourself a woman?" Remus asked trying to change the subject.

"No that would be too easy!" Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

The next morning Remus woke up with a headache. Damn Sirius and his Firewhiskey! Remus got up and went to the living room. Sirius was singing loud and dancing a ridiculous dance.

"Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. JUST BEAT IT!" Sirius was screaming along with the music.

"Please Padfoot, will you just shut it!" Sirius stopped dancing and laughed at his friend.

"Moony is Moody this morning. What a pity. Now you won't get to see my cousin because you should get back in bed with such a mood!"

"I thought she was coming over in the evening?"

"Nope, she left a message saying she had to go somewhere tonight so she would drop by any minute now. Good news right Moody? Now you won't have to wait that long to see her." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Just shut up Sirius!" Remus slammed the door and walked straight to the bathroom. He heard Sirius bark-like laugh echoing through the house.

Nymphadora Tonks arrived just a few minutes later and walked straight towards the living room. She saw Sirius brewing something.

"Wothcher Sirius! What are you doing?" Tonks moved next to Sirius and ran her hand through his hair.

"Seriously Tonks? " Sirius looked towards Tonks, who was trying hard to hold back her laughter. "I'm brewing something for Remus, he isn't feeling too well this morning. Actually I'm finished, would you mind bringing it to him? He's in his room." He handed over the potion.

"Sure, be right back!" She ran up stairs and knocked on his door.

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus said. Tonks opened the door.

"It's me, Tonks. I Brought you… " She stopped talking. She saw Remus standing next to his wardrobe only wearing his trousers. She was astonished because she hadn't expected him to have a six pack! She had wondered how he could have picked her up so easily last night. He looked so weak. Now she knew how! She kept starring at him. She also saw a big scar which ran all the way from his shoulder until his belly button. As she looked better at his chest she saw other scars all over his body. She had seen last night he had scars on his face, but they weren't that notable. Did he get these scars during the last war? Suddenly she had so much sympathy for this man.

He looked back at her. Their eyes met and she had never noticed he had such blues eyes. They were beautiful! "Sirius made this for you. " She handed over the potion.

" Thank you, Nymphadora." Remus smiled at her. She felt a weird shiver running through her body when he smiled at her. He looked much younger when he was smiling. Remus drank the potion in one gulp and signed with relief. He walked passed her through the door. His hand slightly brushed against her leg, and her skin began to tinkle.

"Aren't you coming?" Remus asked her. She nodded and followed him downstairs.

Sirius had turned the volume much louder, and the bass of the music was now pounding through the living room.

" Sirius, What the hell are you listening to?" Tonks moved the volume back down and took a seat next to the fire.

"Micheal Jackson, he's a muggle. Want to do something fun?" Sirius asked Tonks.

"Always! What do you have in mind?" She excitedly jumped up and down.

"We could play Truth or Dare, that's always fun with moony!" Sirius laughed while he looked at his friend, who was making himself some breakfast.

They sat together around the fire. Sirius got some firewhiskey out and passed on some glasses.

"Jeez Sirius it's morning! Stop with the drinking!" Remus looked strict at Sirius, who was pouting.

"Let's see what you would do after thirteen years in Azkaban!" Sirius opened the bottle poured it in to the glasses.

"Okay… Let's start! Remus you begin!" Tonks said and looked at Remus with a huge smile.

" Fine, Sirius truth or dare?"

"Definitely dare!" Sirius answered.

" Do you dare to put that bottle away and don't get wasted?"

"What's fun about that?" Sirius winked to Tonks.

"Tonks what about you? Truth or dare?" Remus asked her.

"I'll take truth then."

" What is your original hair color?"

"Good question Moony!" Sirius said while poking him in his side.

"It's brown and it just looks awful!" She drew an ugly face after answering.

" So Moony what will it be?" Sirius asked.

"Dare!" Remus answered. Tonks was surprised and hoped Sirius would come up with something good.

"Drink this glass of firewhiskey in one gulp." He looked at him with a challenging grin. Remus took his glass and drank it all in one gulp. Sirius and Tonks started laughing after seeing his face while he drank. Remus was happy he caused her to laugh, it felt natural. Once they stopped laughing Sirius drank again from his bottle firewhiskey. Hours passed while laughing and telling old stories. Remus was daydreaming when suddenly he felt a warm hand on his forehead.

"Remus are you okay? You're really hot." Tonks said with her hand on his forehead.

"Nymphadora, stop flirting with my best friend in front of me!" Sirius looked from Remus to Tonks.

"I wasn't! I was just worried, Remus just looks so pale today." Tonks hair turned onto the brightest shade of red.

"Sure, if you want me to leave just say so." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"No, Sirius, that won't be necessary." Remus gave Sirius another drink.

"Remus are you sure you're fine?" Tonks asked again.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks" Remus felt extremely cheery when Tonks was worried about him. She cared about him. Remus was staring at Tonks when Sirius started singing.

"Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am young again.  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am fun again.

However far away,  
I will always love you, Moony and Nymphie!"

Remus and Tonks both started laughing. It has been a long time since Remus has felt this happy.

"Ok Sirius, we love you too but you drank way too much!" Remus said.

"I did not! Admit it you love The Cure!"

"Yes Sirius I do but you have to get up and go to bed." Remus moved next to Sirius and pulled him up. Sirius walked out the living room leaning on Remus.

"Bye Nymphie!" Sirius shouted from the stairs.

Remus left Sirius in his room and went back down. Tonks was still laughing and Remus felt his stomach twitch as he thought about being alone with her.

"Does he always start singing when he's drunk?" Tonks looked at Remus.

"Yes, always!" Remus took a seat next to her.

"Why does he exactly only sings muggle songs?"

"Sirius always tried to annoy his parents as much as possible. He only listened to muggle band. You should see his room, it's full of posters of Gryffindor and muggle cars and girls. I have to admit Sirius made me a huge fan of The cure and several other muggle bands."

"I love muggle bands, but I've never heard of The Cure before. Where you a Gryffindor as well?"

" Yes. Me, Sirius, James and Peter." Remus felt all the joy he had felt this day slip away. He felt a wave of hate wash over him when he thought of Peter. Tonks noticed the change in Remus eyes.

"I'm sorry Remus, I've shouldn't brought it up!" Tonks moved closer towards Remus and lay her hand on his.

"It's okay. It has been a long time, but it still hurts as if it happened yesterday." Remus looked straight into her eyes. Her hand felt so soft on his rough skin. Remus squeezed her hand and moved closer towards her. Tonks leaned further towards Remus. She could feel his warmth sizzling through her, it only made her move closer. Their lips were only centimeters apart when Remus moved away.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have done that." Remus said full of guilt.

" Done what?" Tonks was disappointed, she was so close but then he had to pull away.

"I'm sorry but didn't you had to go somewhere?" He said, trying to change the subject. But he was right, she was late for a meeting.

"Shit you're right! I have to go! I had such a great day, thanks!" She got up and quickly gave Remus a kiss on his cheek and left.  
" See you later Remus."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ain't no rest for the wicked.

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. Remus and Sirius were eating breakfast when Dumbledore's patronus came in and told them there would be an order meeting that evening. Sirius immediately felt better. Maybe he could convince Dumbledore to let him go on a mission. He looked towards his friend and noticed he was nervous and paler as usual. He knew what this meant, full moon tonight.

"Full moon tonight?" Sirius asked although he already knew the answer. Remus nodded and continued eating his cornflakes.

"Where are you going to transform?" Sirius knew Remus wouldn't want to talk about his transformation but he had to know he would be save.

"I found an abandoned cottage in a forest far from civilization."

"I'll tell you everything about the meeting when you come back and I'll say hello to Tonks for you! Or I could go with you?" Sirius asked hopefully.

" Maybe some other time Sirius. You are more needed in the meeting." Remus knew this wasn't the answer he had hoped for, but he couldn't let him out the house. It would be too risky.

"Sure! Couse I'm so useful in the order! They wouldn't even notice if I weren't there!" Sirius shouted

"Yes they would Sirius. Don't be a drama queen." Remus laughed.

"I'm not a drama queen!" Sirius shouted offended. They laughed together while finishing their breakfast.

"I'm going to get ready to leave. I'll come back as soon as possible." Remus got up and walked towards the stairs when Sirius called him back.

" Not so fast! Have you told her already?" Sirius asked. Remus knew he had a lot of opportunities to tell her, because she came by almost every evening in these last couple of weeks. But he just couldn't. Every time he was about to tell her, her smile stopped him. He was just too afraid to lose her. They really became good friends.

"No, but I will."

"Sure. What do I have to say when she asks after you tonight?"

"Just tell her I'm sick. You won't even have to lie." Remus felt guilty. He knows Sirius doesn't mind lying but it felt wrong.

" Do I have to tell Tonks something else, like how much you miss her or how much you dream about her…" Sirius grinned

" No! Just behave! And don't try to convince Dumbledore to let you go outside, it's too dangerous." Remus looked straight at Sirius who raised his eyebrows.

" Of course, Professor Lupin!" Sirius laughed while Remus sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Remus gave his friend a hug before he left.

" Are you sure you don't want me to join you?" Sirius asked him before Remus slammed the door.

Tonks was getting ready for the order. She was looking in the mirror, deciding which hair color she would wear tonight. She was standing in her bedroom. The room was filled with furniture, the walls were decorated with posters. Her whole apartment is a mixture of every color you could imagine. Tonks was very happy with her apartment. She had decided lime green would do for today. She felt really excited for tonight's meeting. She would get to see Remus. She doesn't understand why she's so interested in him. He just an old man who loves reading, a professor for god's sake! She doesn't know what it is, maybe his eyes or his kindness. She didn't care, to her he's prefect the way he is even with his scars. They made him look brave. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw what time it is. She apparated to Grimmauld place.

"Nymphadora, glad to see you again dear." Molly greeted her.

"Wothcer Molly, it's good to see you too but don't ever call me that again!" Tonks gave her a hug and walked into the living room. Together they walked into the living room where everyone were talking with each other. Tonk's eyes immediately scanned the room looking for Remus. She saw Sirius, sitting in his usual spot in the corner. But the chair next to him, Remus' chair, was empty. She looked back at Sirius. She noticed he wasn't his lively self. He seemed grumpy and nervous. She just decided to go and talk to him when Dumbledore entered the room and immediately started the meeting. He talked about what happed during the last war and what happed with harry at the Triwizard tournament. Dombledore told us we had to keep an eye on harry this summer. Dumbledore gave his all a different night to watch over Harry. Dumbledore also told us that Voldemort is after something, a prophecy. He wouldn't tell us anything more about it. Just that it's in the ministry and we have to guard it every night.

"The guard duties are going to be long and tiring but they're necessary. I think it's saver and wiser to go in pairs. If someone would fall asleep…" Dumbledore's eyes looked at Mundungus. "… the other one could wake them up. Alastor would you be so kind to keep Mundungus under your wing?" Moody nodded and grinned towards Mundungus.

" Good. Now I think everyone else can find themselves a partner. Nymphadora would you mind going tomorrow night already?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, of course not." Tonks was surprised and felt proud that Dumbledore trusts her.

"Don't forget to take someone with you."

" I'll go with Remus." She said before thinking about it. Dumbledore nodded and said his goodbye before he left. Tonks started to think about Remus. Why isn't he here? Why would he miss an order meeting? She decided to ask Sirius. She moved towards Sirius and sat on the empty seat beside him.

"Hey Tonks, how are you doing?" Sirius asked with a big smile.

"Fine thanks. Where's Remus?"

"I'm fine too thanks!" Sirius looked at Tonks pretending to be offended.

"Sorry Sirius. How are you? Fine? Good, now where is Remus?"

"You miss him don't ya?" Sirius smiled innocently.

" No Sirius! I'm just curious why he would miss an order meeting." Tonks was getting annoyed by his jokes.

" Sure. Well, he's sick. He's all slimy and snotty, really disgusting!" Sirius grimaced.

"Oh, wish him my best." Tonks was disappointed. He'll probably still be sick tomorrow which meant she would have to find someone else. Now she felt sad. She liked the idea of him and her alone. They hadn't been alone since that evening they almost kissed. She was thinking about that evening when she heard Sirius say something which she didn't understand.

"What?"

"Oh did I interrupt a daydream? Such a young woman dreaming during a secret meeting, it must have been about a guy. " Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No I was just thinking about, euhm, about my guard duty." Tonks stuttered. She felt her hair change color. She quickly changed her red hair to green again.

"With Remus hé? So you were dreaming about a guy!" Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

" Do you think he'll be better by tomorrow? Maybe I should ask someone else to go with me." Tonks asked.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to go with you otherwise I'll go with you!" Sirius smiled.

"Oh yeah that's a good idea, bring nr. 1 most wanted to the ministry!" Tonks slapped Sirius on his head before she left.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I have exams this week, so didn't have much time. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: What Lies Beneath**

The next day Tonks apparated to Grimmauld place. She needs to know if Remus is feeling better, otherwise she would have to find someone else to go with her. She felt nervous and her heart speeded up when she entered the old Black's house. She really wants to go with Remus. She doesn't know much about him besides that he's one of the nicest person she has ever met. He's the only one who doesn't laugh when she trips and always the first one to help her back up. She wondered how old he is, as old as Sirius probably. Before she even thought about it she calculated how much age difference there is between them. _Why would I want to know? _Tonks thought_. It's not like he would be interested in a young clumsy pink-haired witch. _She remembered how good it felt to be alone with him, maybe they can start where the ended the last time. With that thought in her mind she walked into the living room with a big smile.

"Wotcher!" She saw Sirius reading the Daily Prophet. She walked further in the room and saw someone lying on the couch, sleeping.

" Sorry, I didn't know someone was sleeping." Tonks whispered.

"That's fine. He wouldn't wake up if a dragon showed up!" Sirius laughed. Tonks walked closer towards the couch. The sleeping man looked like Remus except for some fresh deep cuts in his face. Tonks was shocked. This definitely is Remus, but what happened with him? Who did this to him?

"So, what's up my dearest cousin?" Sirius asked.

"What happened? Where do all these cuts come from? Is Remus going to be ok?" Tonks asked. Sirius started to feel very uncomfortable. He hadn't expected a visit from Tonks so early. If he had known he would have moved Remus to his room. _Now What?_ He couldn't tell the truth. Remus would kill him!

"Sirius! What happened to him?!"

"Euhm…. Nothing." Sirius muttered. Tonks raised her eyebrows and gave him an evil glare.

"Well something, but Remus will tell you when he wakes up." Tonks hair turned red and she didn't even bother to change it back to pink.

"What! Why won't you tell me? Why are you acting all strange?" Tonks was getting angry. She knew he was hiding something from her and she wanted to know what.

"Just talk to him. He will wake up soon."

"No, you tell me! Who did this to him?" Tonks screamed. _Damn those Black women!_ Sirius knew she wouldn't stop until she knew the truth. Sirius slightly started to panic. He had to tell her but Remus would eat him alive if he did.

"Tonks could you please go and feed Buckbeak?"

"Why? I want to know what happended!"

"Arrgh why are you so stubborn? Just go and feed the damn chicken and when you come back I'll tell you everything."

"But why?"

"Jeez woman! I'm feeling sick alright! I don't want to infect my dear hippogriff. " Sirius said, begging Tonks with his dark puppy eyes.

"Fine! But you're telling me what happened afterwards!" Tonks left towards the attic. Sirius jumped up and put a silence spell on the door.

"Moony?" Sirius asked and moved towards Remus.

"Mooooony!" Sirius shouted as hard as he could. Remus only moved his head and continued sleeping. Sirius cursed. He had to wake him up before Tonks returns. Sirius nervously paced through the room thinking how he could wake him up. He walked towards the kitchen and took a glass of water. He poured the glass over Remus. And he kept sleeping.

"Damn it Remus! Wake up! Wake up!" Sirius shouted while he hit Remus' head with a book. Still Remus wouldn't even move. _Damn_. There was only one thing left to do. Sirius stepped back and ran towards the couch. He jumped and let himself fall right on top of Remus. Remus jumped up out of surprise and they both fell on the floor.

"Sirius! What's going on? Get off of me! " Remus said while Sirius lay on top of him.

"Sorry Moony but it's an emergency! Tonks is here and she saw you and she asked all these questions and I…" Sirius stuttered while he got up.

"What, she's here? What do I do?" Remus interrupted.

" Just tell her the truth. It'll be fine. Just be your charming self." Sirius slapped Remus friendly on his back. Remus winced in pain. He was weak from last night's transformation.

"Sorry Moony.' Sirius apologized and undid the silence spell.

"It's fine. Just leave us alone when she returns." Remus felt sick. The transformation had been terrible and thinking about how Tonks would react only made him sicker. He heard Tonks stumble down the stairs.

"Now Sirius, tell me! I swear to Merlin if you don't I'll…" Tonks stopped talking when she saw Remus standing. She saw from the way he was standing he's in pain.

"Well, guess I should leave you two alone." Sirius walked the door when something came up.

"Almost forgot, there's some Dittany for your cuts on the kitchen table. Tonks wouldn't mind helping you!" Sirius walked to his room with a huge grin on his face. As soon as Sirius left Tonks looked at Remus. He gave her a weak smile. He looked terrible, his eyes were small and surrounded by dark circles. A deep cut ran over his forehead towards his right eye. Lupin walked towards the couch and sat down. By the way he walked Tonks could tell he must have another deep cut across his leg. She still wanted to know what happened but first she has to take care of these cuts. She walked towards the kitchen and took the Dittany. She walked back and sat down next to Remus. She opened the bottle but was stopped by a warm hand. With one hand Remus held her hand from the bottle and with the other hand he took the Dittany and lay it beside him. Her hand felt small and fragile in his. Tonks lay her other hand on top of his and looked Remus in the eye. Remus flushed and quickly dropped her hand. Tonks tried reaching the Dittany but Remus stopped her again and pushed her gently back on the couch.

"I want to help you take care of these cuts." Tonks said

"No, it's fine."

"Fine? You're in pain and if you don't take care of them, they'll become huge scars!"

"I need to tell you something first." Remus looked into her brown eyes and hoped this wouldn't be the last time they looked straight back into his.

"What is it Remus? What happened? Did Someone attack you?" Tonks got angry by that last thought. How could anyone hurt such a nice man?  
"No, nobody attacked me." Remus looked down and knew he had to tell her now.

"Then what happened? I'm really worried about you Remus!" Tonks moved closer towards him and lay her hand on his knee.

"Don't worry about me, I don't deserve it."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not because… because I'm a werewolf." Remus waited for the sound of a closing door but nothing came. He still felt her hand on his knee. He kept looking down waiting for a reaction that didn't come.

"Remus?" Tonks asked while gently squeezing his knee.

"Remus, look at me." Remus did and saw pain in her eyes.

"Why haven't you told me sooner?" Tonks asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I know how people act around creatures like me and I really like you. I don't want to lose you, but I would understand if you want to leave. It's fine." Remus looked at her and saw a small smile spreading across her face. He felt his stomach twitch, but in a good way.

"You stupid git! Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Tonks moved her hand from his hand to his arm. She traced a scar with her fingers until she reached his hand. She tangled their fingers together and held his hand. Remus couldn't believe what just had happened. She doesn't care. She doesn't care at all! He kept repeating it in his head when he felt Tonks hand slip into his. His skin tingled. She felt so soft. _If I would bend forward I could easily kiss her. _He thought but quickly shook his head. He can't think about that. She's too young and whole, besides she would never love an old werewolf.

"Can I get that Dittany now?" Tonks asked.

"You don't have to. I'll do it myself." Remus felt uncomfortable with the thought of showing her his scars.

"Bullocks, come on take your shirt off." Tonks said, flushing by the idea of professor Lupin half naked.

"What?"

"I need to see the cuts to take care of them. So take of your shirt. I won't rape you or anything!" Tonks smiled. Remus took off his shirt and Tonks was glad he did. She stared at his torso, covered with scars. He had more muscles then you'd expect from a professor. She saw a big scar on his left shoulder.

"Is this the original bite?" she asked while tracing it whit her finger.

"yes" Remus didn't say anything else he didn't want to think about that. He enjoyed the feeling of Tonks' soft hands taking care of him. It took her ten minutes to spread the Dittany over every wound.

"You have a wound on your leg, I need to look at it." Remus snapped out of his thoughts and flushed by the idea of taking off his pants.

"Just roll up your trousers, you prude!" Tonks laughed and took care of his leg.

" Remus? Did Sirius tell you about the meeting?"

"Yes, briefly this morning. Why?"

"Well we have to guard a prophecy… in pairs. I have to go tonight. So would you want to go with me?"

"Yes, of course! But it's in the ministry isn't it?" Remus asked. Tonks nodded.

"The ministry doesn't quite like euh.. people like me. I don't think it's a good idea, you being seen with me."

"I don't care what the ministry thinks. You are the nicest person I have ever met and you must be very brave to go through this every month without complaining about it. I like you and I want to go with you. I would be proud to be seen with you!" Tonks gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Nymphadora. That means a lot coming from you."

"So I'll see you at the ministry?"

"No, I'll pick you up at your apartment."

"Great! It's a date!" Tonks laughed

"What?"

"It's a joke Remus. Relax! See you tonight." She bended forward and gave him a kiss and the cheek.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Us Against The World**

Remus Stood in front of Tonks' door and never had he felt more nervous than now. His hand shakes while he knocked on the door. He heard stumbling from the other side and suddenly the door slammed open. His eyes met Nymphadora's and they smiled to one another.

"Are you ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Yes! I've been so excited for this, finally some action!" Tonks took her coat and skipped towards Remus.

"I wouldn't expect too much of this guarding missing, it might get quiet boring."

"Then we'll have to make it less boring!" Tonks placed her arm around remus' arm and walked towards the ministry.

"You were right! This is the most boring mission I have ever experienced!" Tonks signed and looked at Remus who was sitting beside her on the floor of the ministry.

"It's just two more hours and then we can go home"

"Let's make this two hours a bit more interesting! Can I ask you some questions? I'm just curious about your Lycanthropy."

"Euhm ok. What do you want to know?"

"Since when have you been a werewolf? Who bit you? Did it hurt?" Tonks curiosity made her move closer to Remus and looked him in the eyes.

"My father had some troubles with a werewolf,Greyback. He punished my dad by biting me when I was 7 years old. The bite was excruciating but my parents did everything they could to help me." Remus felt uncomfortable talking about what Sirius called his 'Fury little problem'.

"I'm so sorry for you, Remus!" She felt so sad to know how much little Remus must have suffered.

"I thought you wanted to make things interesting, not more boring" Remus tried to make Tonks laugh and teasingly poked her stomach.

"Okay let's change the subject! How old are you?" Tonks poked Remus back in his stomach.

"Much older than you. Why would you want to know that?"

"I'm just curious." Tonks had grin on her face that reminded him of Sirius whenever he had some mischievous plan in his mind. It surprised him how much Tonks reminded him of his best friend.

They stared at each other for a while when suddenly Tonks moved closer and layed her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Her hair changed from pink to brown and Remus got struck by her beauty. He couldn't stop looking at her and imagined how it would be to kiss her blushing cheeks. Remus shook his head as if he could shake away his thoughts. He can't think about her like that, she too young and pure. Put these thought never left his mind and soon it was time to go.

"Dora, wake up. It's time to go." Remus gently stroke her hair and heard Tonks moaning.

"What did you just called me?!" Tonks opened her sleepy eyes and frowned.

"I don't like to call you Tonks, it's too formal." Remus felt his cheeks getting warmer and moved away from Tonks.

"Mmm okay! You can call me Dora but only when were alone! I don't want anyone else to call me that."

"Thank you, Dora" Remus said while he got up and pulled Tonks with him.

"Will you walk me home?" Tonks smiled and took his hand and together they walked out of the ministry into the dark. Walking hand in hand with Tonks felt so comfortable and normal, as if they have done this all their life. Remus felt her little warm fingers tracing his hand. He wanted to squeeze her hand but suddenly he felt her hand slip away and quickly held it tighter. He looked at Tonks and saw she stumbled over a crack in the street.

" I almost fell there, thanks for holding on to me." Tonks winked.

"Come closer, so I can hold you tighter." Remus can't believe he just said that and wanted to apologize and take back his words but before he had the chance he felt her warm body hugging him and the scent of her shampoo made him dizzy and light-headed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. She cuddled her face in his chest and moved her hands to his neck.  
"I believe this mission turned to be the most interesting one I ever experienced." Remus whispered in her ear. He felt Tonks smile against his shirt and pulled her away.  
"We should really go home now." He took her hand again and wanted to continue their walk but got stopped by soft hands pulling him closer again. Their eyes met each other for the thousand time tonight and Remus lost forgot the whole world. He could only see those round dark eyes. Suddenly he felt Tonks warm lips on his and the feeling drove he crazy. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was growing and he gently traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Tonks gladly surrendered to his begging and the kiss made them both eager for more. But slowly Remus's conscious reminded him of what he was actually doing. He pulled away from her and saw a beautiful smile on her face.

"Now this turned to be a very interesting night" Tonks whispered in his ear. Remus grabbed her hand and disapparated to her apartment. They stood in front of her door, still holding hands.

"Have sweet dreams Dora." Remus kissed her cheek and let go of her hand and disapparated to Grimmauld place.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing Larissa676, you are motivating me to write. Thank you! Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 6: Daydream**

"Moony, wake up!" Sirius was standing in front of Remus' bed trying to wake his friend from a deep sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up! Moony, get your furry ass out of bed right now!" Sirius started yelling but still Remus didn't move an inch.

"FIRE!" Sirius screamed. Remus jumped up from his bed and ran to his friend.

"What's going on? Did you said there's a fire?!" Remus spoke fast and stumbled over his words.

"Hahaha! Your panic face is so hilarious! This made my day already! No worries, the house isn't on fire but my curiosity is. Tell me, how was your date last night?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and almost jumped out of excitement.

"You woke me up for that! It wasn't a date, Sirius! We just guarded the prophecy." Remus was mad at Sirius from waking him from a lovely dream about Tonks. He couldn't get her out of his mind, even in his sleep.

"So you two were sitting closely together in a dark room, I call it a date!"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Come on Remus! Don't tell me nothing happened?!"

"Nothing happened!" Remus lied but he couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face.

"Ahah! You're smiling! I knew it, you creepy old pervert! Tell me, what happened?" Now Sirius was actually jumping.

"It's not your business! And you are right, I'm way too old for her!" Remus mood only got worse with every word his friend said.

"That's hippogriff shit! Your love life is the only interesting thing in my life, don't make my life more pathetic please!" Sirius pouted.

"Fine! We kissed, okay! But nothing more can happened, cause she's such beautiful smart pure girl who isn't waiting for an dangerous old werewolf!" Remus sat back on his bed and rested his head in his hands. He remembered the feeling of holding Tonks' hands, so soft and warm. He had to stop thinking about her! He mustn't allow himself to let this feeling develop.

"I'm sorry, mate! I didn't mean to upset you. But I think you're seeing this whole situation wrong! Tonks likes you for who you are, don't screw this up Moony." Sirius patted his back and walked out of the room. Was Sirius right? Could he just start dating such young girl? He felt tired of thinking and decided to go back to bed and hopefully continue his dream of Dora.

"Merlin's beard, you're still in bed! Get up, we have an order meeting in a hour! You don't want Tonks to see you like this, you really look like a grandfather." Sirius laughed about his own joke and left. Remus woke and got dressed. He would see Tonks tonight! This thought made a joyful feeling spread in his stomach. How would see be around him? Would she be distant, be friendly or maybe even more than that? He couldn't see her tonight, he didn't even decide yet what to do with his feelings towards her! He needed more time to think.

"Sirius? Padfoot!" Remus called his friend but got no respond. He got up and saw his friend dancing in the kitchen again.

"Sirius?" Sirius noticed his friend and skipped towards him. He took his hands and started jumping around with him.

"Sirius, I'm not in the mood to dance with you." Remus pushed him away and sat down.

"I bet you're in the mood to dance with Tonks!" Sirius laughed and continued dancing.

"That's not what I meant and you now it! I can't go to the meeting tonight. Can you tell Dumbledore I'm sick or make up an excuse?"

"What?! You want me to lie to the greatest wizard because you're too scared to be with the woman you love?!" Sirius through his arms in the air and starting pacing around.

"As if you haven't done that before! And I don't love her, I just need some time to think."

"You're right, I know some good excuses! Just admit it! I think you already think too much. Just go to the meeting and be nice to her."

"Please Padfoot? I'll go to my parents house and i'll be back tonight. Please just do what I asked?"

"Fine! You know, one day your mind will explode because of all that thinking!"  
"Thanks Padfoot! Don't worry, my mind isn't that small as yours!" Remus laughed and walked out of the house.

Tonks is so excited to see Remus again. She actually missed him and they only have been apart for less than a day! This man drove her insane! She got ready for the meeting and left to Grimauld place. She was one of the last persons to arrive and walked quickly in the living room eager meet those deep blue eyes again. She scanned the room and immediately found Sirius dramatically talking about his maraunders days. Remus must be near Sirius. She looked around but couldn't find the man she so desperately wanted to see. She wanted to ask Sirius about him but before she had the chance to talk to him Dumbledore started the meeting. The meeting was mainly about Harry and how they can safely get him to hogwarts next month. Tonks wasn't paying attention, she could only think of Remus and why he skipped the meeting. It wasn't full moon tonight, she checked it. Is he sick or maybe he's avoiding her? This thought got her sad and angry at the same time. She had to talk with Sirius!

"Maybe you have an idea, Tonks?" Dumbledore asked. Tonks was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed everyone was watching her.

"I'm sorry. An idea for what?" Tonks asked innocently.

"Someone has been daydreaming during the meeting!" Sirius shouted while letting out a bark like laugh.

"An idea to get the Dursleys out of their home to get to Harry?" Dumbledore ignore Sirius' comment.

"Euhmm well... Maybe we can send them a letter in which we tell them they won a contest and they have to join an award ceremony for the best kept lawn in England or something similar?"

"That's perfect Nymphadora! I expect you to write this letter."

"No problem, professor."

"So that was everything to discuss on this meeting. Enjoy your evening everybody!" Dumbledore left and some followed him. Tonks immediately got up and walked towards Sirius. Sirius noticed her coming and didn't know what to tell her. Maybe he could just walk away and pretend he went to sleep. He quickly walked out of the living room and ran up the stairs. Tonks knew Sirius was avoiding her. She quickly followed him up the stairs and saw him disappear in the bathroom.

"Sirius, come out! I want to talk to you."

"Excuse me! I'm having a relaxing bath here. Can you please leave me and my sexy body alone!"

"Come on! I know you just got in there! I'm coming in." Tonks reached for the door handle when she heared Sirius scream like a little girl.

"Ahhhhhh! No, I'm naked in here!" Tonks ignored him and opened the door. She saw Sirius fully clothed sitting in an empty bath. The sight might her laugh.

"Sirius, you are such a baby! Get out, I need to talk to you."

"Can an old man enjoy his bath in silence please?!"

"There's no water in the bath, you idiot!"

"Fine, I give up! What do you want to talk about? The weather, Buckbeaks vomit, Dumbledore's new haircut?"

"Remus! Where is he?" Tonks had enough, her hair turned red and she stood close next to Sirius looking at him with deadly eyes.

"Ahh of course you want to talk about our dearest Remus. It's full moon, he left to his parent's house."

"You're lying! It will be full moon in two weeks! Tell me Sirius! Or i'll use a spell to castrate you!"

"Relax little cousin! He just felt a bit sick and needed some time alone."

"I don't believe you! He's avoiding me, right? He regrets what happened last night, I knew it!" Tonks didn't wait for his response, she knew the answer. She quickly left the bathroom and aparrated home.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much lexiwhitlock302 and Larissa676! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: In this togehter**

Remus had been thinking about Tonks all day and still he didn't know what to do with his feelings.

He decided to go home and sleep, maybe he'll know what to do tomorrow. As soon as he entered the living room of Grimauld place Sirius jumped up from the couch and ran towards him.

"Moony! You're in trouble mate!" Sirius said seriously.

"Why? What happened?" Remus got worried. What could possibly be so bad that it made Sirius serious?

"You almost got me castrated! That's what happened! Your evil Nymphadora first disturbed me from having a relaxing bath and then she threatened to castrate me! Now I understand why you have too think so much."

"Firstly, she not mine! Secondly, what are you talking about?"

"You have yourself to blame for that! Well! She asked me why you skipped the meeting, I tried explaining that you weren't feeling well but suddenly she got mad and said you regret what happened last time. She was really upset."

"I guess it's time to talk to her." Remus sighed.

"I guess your thinking finally made some progress!"

"I'll go see her after I wake up tomorrow." Remus walked toward the stairs but got stopped by Sirius.

"No, no! You think I'll be able to sleep after such threat!? I need you to fix this right now and convince her that I had nothing to do with this. So if she wants to castrate someone it should be you not me!" Sirius pushed Remus through the front door and slammed it shut in his face. Remus decided to walk to Tonks apartment so he had some time to think about what he'd say to her. He must explain to her that nothing can happen between them. She deserve someone who can take care of her and not some dangerous werewolf. He should have never let it get this far! He kept thinking about all the reasons why they should not be together but still he couldn't stop his mind from wondering how it would be to love such beautiful lovely girl like Tonks. He finally reached her apartment and remembered how nervous he felt last time. It was nothing compared to how he feels now. He knocked the door and waited for a response. The door slowly opened and he saw a woman that looked like Nymphadora but she had brown hair and dark shadows under her eyes. This was not the Dora he know. She looked so sad and it was all his fault. He felt guilty and angry at himself for being such coward.

"What do you want?" Tonks said

"I came here to talk to you"

"Well I'm not in the mood to talk. Maybe during the next order meeting if you don't skip it again!" Tonks tried shutting the door but a strong hand stopped her.

"Please Dora, let me explain it to you?" Remus looked straight into her brown eyes but missed the spark he used to see.

"Don't call me that! There's nothing to explain Remus, I know exactly what happened. You're just too coward to say it to my face!" Tonks felt so angry, she couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

"As far as I can remember you gave me permission to call you Dora. Please, just let come in so we can talk. I promise I'll leave whenever you want." Remus gave her a weak smile but still she avoided looking at him.

"I take it back, it's Tonks from now on! Fine, but when I tell you to leave you'll be gone by the second!" Tonks opened the door and walked towards the couch. She heard the door shut and felt Remus sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry Dora! I shouldn't have kissed you that night." Remus tried to get eye contact with her but she was still avoiding him.

"Then why did you kiss me if you didn't want to?!" She stood up and finally looked him in the eyes. She had never felt this angry before.

"I never said I didn't want to kiss you, I said I shouldn't have!" Remus stood up as well and came closer to her but she stepped away.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"I shouldn't have kissed you because you deserve someone better than me! It was very selfish and inappropriate, I'm sorry." Remus gave up and sat down on the couch again.

"What are you talking about!?" She didn't understand this man!

"You deserve someone young and someone you can be proud of, I'm just an old dangerous werewolf!" He rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"That's bullocks! What if I want an old dangerous werewolf?" She felt rather sad than angry now. How could such lovely man think that about himself?

"Dora I'm not the man you want, trust me." He looked up and finally their eyes met again.

"At least let me decide what man I want! And there's no one I want more than you! So it's up to you Remus, either you can be a coward and walk away right now or come here and kiss me?" Tonks moved closer to him and took his hands in hers.

"Dora I can't do this! It would be unfair to you." He enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands in his but he couldn't let this happen! He would love to feel her lips again but he loves her so much he should let her go. She will find a better man and be happy.

"Shut up Remus and kiss me!" She smiled and and sat on his lap on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her middle and puled her closer.

"Dora, you'll regret this. Being with a werewolf is not easy!" They looked at each other and she gently stroke his face.

"I'm not looking for something easy, you goof." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face closer and finally there lips met again. This felt better than she could remember.

"You have no idea how much I want to be with you, my dearest Dora" Remus whispered in her ear and kissed every inch of her face. He layed down on the couch and pulled her over him. She cuddled her face in his shirt and felt his strong rough hands stroking her back.

"It's really late, you should sleep Dora."

"I'll have a nice sleep with you as my pillow"

"No I should go home. Go to your bed and have sweet dreams" Remus got up and walked towards the door.

"Hé! You said you would only leave when I want you to, so stay the night here please?" She looked up to him and used her best begging face.

"No It's too soon for that, I want to take it slow with you."

"I just want you to sleep next me, nothing more you creepy old pervert" Tonks teased him and took him with her to the bedroom. Tonks changed into her pajamas and got into bed next to Remus. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.  
"Sweet Dreams, my Dora"

**Reviews are really appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 8

******Thank you Lariss676, Lexiwhitlock203 and Sire07! This Chapter is for you!**

**Chapter 8: White lies**

Remus woke up by a ray of light shining on his face. He looked beside him and saw Tonks peacefully sleeping on his chest. He felt so happy to have such beautiful lovely woman care about him. He gently stroke her hair and held her closer. He saw her eyes flutter open and kissed her hair.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty"

"No it's still time to sleep!" Tonks moved further over Remus' chest and closed her eyes again.

"I have to go back to Sirius or he'll think you castrated me and left me to die" Remus tickled Tonks and tried to get up but she pushed him back in bed.

"If you leave now I might think about that castration again."

"You have to work and I have to go to Sirius. So get up lazy girl!"

"I don't want to! Let's just stay in bed all day." Remus laughed and pulled her out of bed.

"Have a nice day Dora" He kissed her on her cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hé Remus! You think you can leave like that? Come here and give me a serious kiss."

"Come get that kiss tonight!" Remus winked and left her apartment.

Remus got back to Grimauld place and decided not to tell Sirius what happened between him and Dora. Sirius would tease them all the time and he didn't want that. He wants to enjoy his time with her without Sirius annoying them. So for now he was going to hide it. He entered the kitchen and saw Sirius sleeping on the couch.

"Padfoot! Time to wake up!" Remus shouted. Sirius startled awake and looked at his friend suspiciously.

"You just got home?" Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, I euhm... I stayed at my parents house." Remus mumbled.

"Sure.. So did Tonks joined you at 'your parents house'?" Sirius laughed.

"We talked and decided to stay friends." Remus felt uncomfortable lying to his best friend but he couldn't handle his teasing, not right now.

"Ah! Is that so! Then why are you smiling and glowing like a pregnant woman?!"

"Shut up Sirius! I'm going to take a shower."

"Is Tonks waiting for you in the shower?" Sirius laughed even louder and saw Remus leave while giving him an evil glare.

Even in the shower he couldn't stop thinking about her. He can't wait to see her again tonight. He never thought he would be so lucky to fall in love again. He forgot what an amazing feeling it is. Remus spend his day thinking about Tonks and trying to convince Sirius that nothing had happened between them. Remus and Sirius were talking in the kitchen when they heard some stumbling. Soon Tonks appeared in the kitchen. Her hair was blue this time and she had a big smile across her face.

"Look who's here! It's my dearest little cousin. I wonder what she's doing here!" Sirius said while he looked at Tonks who smiled even more now that she saw Remus smiling back at her.

"Well I need Remus's help, I have to write that letter to the Dursley's and I'm not that good at writing formal letters. So I thought professor Lupin can help me." Tonks winked towards Remus.

"Ofcourse i'll help you, Nymphadora! Let's go upstairs to the library."

"Hé! Maybe I can help! Or do the two little love birds want to be alone?" Sirius laughed even louder now. Remus ignored him and followed Tonks to the library.

"Since when can we call you Nymphadora without being threatened?!" Sirius shouted towards the stairs.

"Shut up Sirius!" Tonks shouted back. They reached the library and Tonks turned around to face Remus.

"So i'm here to get my kiss "

"I thought you were here to write a letter?" Remus teased her.

"Don't make me wait any longer!" Tonks frowned and her hair changed to red.

"Ofcourse I won't make you wait longer, my crazy Dora." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer towards him. Their lips met once again.

"You're such a good kisser, professor Lupin." Tonks wisphered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"That's inappropriate Dora!" Remus blushed and moved towards the writing desk.

"You are so adorable!" Tonks followed him and sat on his lap.

"Let's just concentrate on that letter." Remus took a paper and started writing.

"I rather concentrate on you, professor"

"Don't cal me professor, it makes me feel really old"

"But you are old, and I think you are a very sexy professor." Tonks started kissing his neck and rested her hands under his shirt.

"Dora you are distracted me! Let me finish the letter and then we have to talk."

"Talk about what? You are not going to start the whole 'I'm-to-old-and-dangerous-you-deserve-better-argum ent' right?!"

"Not about that, although I still believe you deserve better."

"Mmm okay I guess. You are right, I deserve two Remuses" Tonks laughed and teasingly slapped his chest. She moved towards the couched and watched him write.

"Remus can't you take your shirt off so I have something to look at?" Tonks teased and laughed while she saw his ears getting red.

"Behave yourself for just a few more minutes, Dora. I'm almost finished" Remus continued writing and soon he joined Tonks on the couch.

"I wanted to talk about Sirius. I think its better to keep it a secret." Remus said while he pulled Tonks closer to him.

"Okay but I think he already knows."

"He's not sure. We'll tell him later but for now let us just enjoy each others presence without Sirius constantly interrupting us with his stupid jokes."

"Sounds perfect, so what do you mean with 'enjoy each others presence'?" Tonks had that grin on her face again that reminded him so much of Sirius.

"Well, I have some things in mind. For example this..."He stroke her hair and brought her lips towards his. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her on his lap.

"MOONY!" Sirius loudly stomped up the stairs. Remus and Tonks jumped up and pretened to talk to each other. The door slammed open and an angry Sirius stood in front of them.

"Why does writing a stupid letter have to take so much time! I'm a lonely man, I could use some company! Unless you two are going to make out in front of my eyes?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Sirius, why are you really here?" Remus asked while sighing deeply.

"I tried to make a delicious ferret meal for Buckbeak but I almost blew up the kitchen. So a little help would be appreciated."

"I'll help you! And for your information, I'm staying here tonight. I forgot my keys in my apartment and my parents are on vacation so I'll be staying here. Isn't that great news my dearest cousin?" Tonks waffled and hugged her cousin.

"That's great news, you can sleep in my bed!" Sirius teased

"That would be gross considered that you're my cousin. I'll sleep in Remus' bed."

"Ofcourse you want to sleep there with your teddy bear Remus!" Sirius laughed while Remus got more uncomfortable every second. Sirius left towards the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

"That was really sneaky!" Remus whispered in her ear.


End file.
